


Favourite Slave

by orphan_account



Series: Master and his precious toy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinky smut in a world of Dark Superman where there was no other heroes. I may add something else later in this AU here. For now that's it.





	Favourite Slave

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading so most likely there's a lot of mistakes, sorry.

He had a lot of slaves. But this one was his favourite. Only he had the ability to spark this wild fire inside him. That's why he never left Kal's private quarters. No one else had access here. He was his and only his, and no one else should ever lay their eyes on his precious pet. Especially when he looked like that.  
  
His human named Bruce was serving his lunch a few feets away, with his back to Kal. Bruce was wearing a gag, which was stretching his lips in uncomfortable maner and a small write apron, which did nothing to hide his lacy black lingerie and his edible taut ass. The knowledge of what was under the panties was even more arousing. He was bending now and then to place a dish or a piece of silverware on the table, always moving his buttocks.  
  
Kal was hard again. He already played with his sweet toy earlier today, but there was no end for his hunger for the pet.  
  
He started fisting himself, watching intently as his human worked. Bruce was shaking from exhaustion, so it was no surprise when he accidently bumped a glass of water over. It fall on the side, spilling the water all over. Bruce winced, fearing that Kal will punish him, but nothing came, so he just started to quickly wipe the water off, gradually bending lower and lower over the table.  
  
It was to much.  
  
In a second Kal was right behind his slave, pinning his wrists to the hard table and grinding his huge cock against this pliant butt.  
  
The man whined at the pressure.  
  
"Keep your arms there" Kal said in cold commanding voice, letting go of his hands in order to palm the enticing rear. Bruce obeyed, knowing better than not to.  
  
The lingerie was accenting the muscles in all the right ways, but it's always better without it, so he slowly pulled it down to Bruce's knees, revealing the red stretched out hole filled with a big butt plug and a angry red hard penis with a cock ring on it. He pushed at the plug's base, applying pressure at the man's prostrate. The slave moaned around a gag. Kal smirked, and pulled the plug back only to push it forward again, mimicking what he is going to do with his cock soon.  
  
Bruce fisted his palms and tried to bring his legs together, so Kal slapped him hard his right buttocks and then spread his thighs with his knee for as wide as the lingerie would go. Then he started slowly pulling out the toy, and it was stretching the hole more and more as the widest part was coming out. Finally it poped out with onscebe sound, letting the cum, that was in there from earlier, leak out of the gaping anus.  
  
Without any hesitation Kal pushed his dick all the way in, bottoming out in one go, the hole easily giving in as it was generously stretched and slick with Kal's seed already. His pet shuddered and moaned loudly at the sensation.  
  
Kal didn't want to wait so he started pounding in that tight heat right away, cum inside creating filthy sounds resonating through the room. He set a steady hard pace, pulling all the way out until onle the head was in, and then raming back inside, holding gorgeous hips and place and hitting the prostate with every thrust, eliciting a litany of moans and sobs.  
  
It was so fun to break this man over and over. Knowledge that no matter how much pleasure he was getting, Bruce just couldn't come was making Kal feel so much powerfuler, that he and only he is in control of this body's needs and that he could anything he wanted made it so much more enjoyable.  
  
A few minutes later he came inside with a growl. He slowly pulled out and put the plug back in, keeping his cum in. He tucked his lenght in and started making his way out of the room. He stopped for a second when he heard a loud keen coming from Bruce. Kal looked at his flushed face covered in sweat, tears and saliva, in his pleading eyes begging for realese.  
  
He left.


End file.
